Confesión a mi manera
by Tsuki W
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Entren y lean, una buena manera antiromántica de confesarse XDD one shoot


**Songfic: Confesión a mi manera**

_Te regalo mi cintura y mis labios para cuando quieras besar_

_Te regalo mi locura y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya_

_Mis zapatos desteñidos, el diario en el que escribo_

_Te doy hasta mis suspiros pero no te vayas más_

¡¡Abajo la cursilería!...momento, no puedo empezar esto así, jaja. ¡Ya qué! El tonto de Kazuki me desafió a que escribiera en este papel cualquiera, que arrancó de un cuaderno suyo, lo que siento, lo que pienso y lo que viví. ¿Ridículo, no es cierto? Ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo llegó a ser mi mejor amigo. ¡Decidido! Mañana mismo corto relaciones con él, jaja. Ya en serio...no sé si no quiero escribir porque no me nace, porque no tengo ganas o...porque temo mostrarme como verdaderamente soy.

Créanlo, me temo a mi misma. Y es que amurallarse detrás de un carácter frío, sarcástico, calculador, ciertamente soberbio y caprichoso no es cosa sencilla. Una requiere de bastantes energías, además de gente que te aguante... sobre todo de ésta última. Y es que de quien tengo que escribir, maldito Kazuki entrometido, es alguien que me soportó tanto que le debo un monumento, bueno, no sólo a él. Pero de él tengo que poner algo en este papel, porque en unas horas se irá y yo no quiero que se vaya, aunque no sé con qué argumentos retenerlo.

A ver...empecemos por el inicio, así terminaremos en lo que sea. Lo conocí un día de...¿qué mes era? ¡qué mala memoria tengo! El caso es que lo conocí. Ambos aun éramos niños. Yo siempre dos años menor que él como del resto de mis amigos. Yo desde siempre en el Toho, siendo injustamente castigada por la señorita Matsumoto, méndiga bruja lo que me hacía pasar y...¡ay, por qué no puedo concentrarme! Bien, lo intentaré otra vez...

La honorable sub directora, ¿eso sonó mejor? quizás sí pero estuvo de lo más hipócrita. El caso es que la mujer mencionada me obligó a acompañarla a un ridículo partido de fútbol un día que estaba encargada de mi supervisión. Obviamente yo estaba que me llevaba el demonio, pero no me llevó él, sólo su esposa, jajaja. ¡Pero qué difícil soy! Ando por las ramas como si fuera Ishizaki ¿entendieron? Ishizaki, cara de mono, ramas, jaja. Bueno, pues ese día Matsumoto me llevó obligada porque no iba a dejarme a causar alboroto en el colegio, que dicho sea de paso era mi hogar, porque desde que empecé mi vida escolar el internado del Toho fue el único lugar donde encontré una verdadera familia. Pero eso es otro tema.

Humm...era un Meiwa – Furano, cómo olvidarlo. Antes de empezar me topé con un niño de lo más insoportable que resultó ser el capitán de los norteños ¡qué tipo engreído! Pero él se quedó corto con el capitán del otro equipo, Kojiro Hyuga, mi ahora tan querido amigo. Desde el principio me llamó la atención: esos ojos fieros, su actitud desafiante, su porte tan varonil...otra vez me estoy desviando del tema, jaja, pareciera que me estoy babeando por Kojiro, jaja. Naah, no piensen mal, es atractivo, pero no me gusta de esa manera.

El caso es que estaba yo de lo más campante, le había huido a Matsumoto y la bruja se preocuparía cuando notara mi ausencia. Así que como tampoco quería perderme me escabullí entre la gente que estaba en el estadio. De fútbol entendía tanto como...Takeshi de mujeres, así que me limité a ver qué harían. En eso apareció él...(suspiro) ¿eh? qué fue eso, nah, no pude haber suspirado ¡condenada cosa, me está poniendo cursi! Terminemos ya. Lo vi, él me vio, por alguna extraña razón sentí curiosidad desde que lo vi y él lo notó. Sin embargo no soltó grosería alguna, simplemente me dedicó una media sonrisa y siguió concentrado en el partido. Nunca nadie me provocó tal curiosidad. Traté de ver el partido, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo de reojo. Y de un momento a otro él entró a jugar. No conocería mucho de fútbol, ¿pero acaso eso no era algo atípico?.

Je, fue tan divertido ver al tal Matsuyama palidecer de coraje cuando lo vio entrar y más aun cuando tapó el penal que el norteño tenía tantas ansias de convertir. Aquello sumó mi curiosidad. Él, Kojiro y el Meiwa atrajeron mi atención sorprendentemente, y yo tenía que conocerlos. Felizmente ahí estaba la señorita Matsumoto, que me ayudó sin querer. Conocí a Kojiro, al señor Kozo, a Takeshi y a él. Con el ahora llamado Tigre Japonés socializamos de inmediato, porque resultó que ambos compartíamos una apatía extrema contra cierto personaje de gorra que hacía equipo con otro pequeñín con traumas respecto al balón de fútbol.

Al jugar la final Meiwa – Nankatsu, él y yo ya habíamos cruzado algunas palabras ¿por qué era tan difícil hablar con él? Su vocabulario hacia mi contenía simples monosílabos que llegaron a fastidiarme porque parecía que quería mantener cierta distancia conmigo, ya que a sus amigos les hablaba bastante más que a mi, aunque nunca llegó a ser alguien demasiado conversador. Así era él y así sigue siendo: tranquilo, a veces demasiado; callado, educado, cordial, amable, sincero, sencillo, tan soberbio como a mi me gusta...¿perdón? ¿puse que me gusta? Je, ya me destapé, esto no puede ser muy bueno ¿o sí?.

Pues así era y así sigue siendo Ken. Él, Kojiro y Takeshi llegaron al Toho ¿digo cuán celosos se pusieron mis amigos con mis nuevos colegas? ¡Kazuki estaba insoportable! Yo traté de limar asperezas, pero no sé cuán fructíferos fueron mis intentos, porque sinceramente ese trío se ganó la amistad y confianza de todos a pulso. Crecieron a mi lado y compartimos muchas cosas, desde secretearnos el primer beso hasta consolarnos por los noviazgos rotos.

De los tres, yo siempre más cercana a Kojiro, teniéndole a Takeshi un cariño de hermana mayor y a él...algo indefinido. La adolescencia me dio fuerte. Tuve un doloroso "fracaso amoroso", qué cursi sonó eso, y me volví desconfiada. Entonces extrañamente fue que él se empezó a acercar a mi.

Confundida, así es que me dejó. En el salón, porque yo estaba en su nivel pese a la diferencia de edades, cuando no me veía yo solía observarlo detenidamente. Je, podía quedarme todo el día así sin ningún inconveniente. Jaja, si a esas alturas me preguntaban ¿cuál es tu hobby? Yo hubiera dicho muy seguramente "observar a Ken", jaja. Digan lo que quieran, pero era inevitable. Aun estando ocupada en otras cosas, mis ojos terminaban fijos en él, era muy extraño.

_Porque eres tú mi sol, la fe con que vivo_

_La potencia de mi voz, los pies con que camino_

_Eres tú amor mis ganas de vivir_

_El adiós que no sabré decir porque nunca podré vivir sin ti_

Sin embargo el cariño que él mostró siempre por mi era de sólo amigo. Creo que hubo un momento en el que no me importaba quedar así con él hasta que ambos fuéramos unos arrugaditos ancianos, pero una parte de mi se desesperaba con la sola idea ¿qué me estaba pasando? El ver que alguna tonta resbalosa se le acercara o le sonriera coquetamente provocaba que quisiera darle jugo con arsénico o que fingiera tropezar para arrojarla delante de un bus en la autopista. Kazuki me dijo que era algo normal de mi actitud generalmente hostil, aunque hasta él me miró extraño cuando se lo conté.

Ya después Takeshi opinó que podían tratarse de celos. ¡Ja! Vaya broma ¿celosa yo? ¡jamás!...bueno, al menos debía negarlo diplomáticamente o mi orgullo Wakabayashi se vería seriamente mellado ¿qué esperaban? Mi familia me dio ese ejemplo de vida, y de ellos sobre todo uno que ahorita anda por Alemania. Él me dijo claramente "Paola, un Wakabayashi nunca debe verse débil, aunque sientas que no puedes más debes seguir adelante. Nadie es mejor que tú, nadie es superior a ti, nadie es más importante que tú...nadie". ¿Quién me manda a hacerle caso? A veces creo que por sus absurdas enseñanzas espanté a Ken.

¡Ahá! Pero ahí tocamos otro punto: Ken y Genzo, aunque simulen simpatía jamás lograrán llevarse bien ¿el motivo? Simplemente el puesto de titular de la selección. ¡Ridículos! Pero cuánto influyó esa absurda razón en mi vida. Un día me atreví, entre broma y broma, a preguntarle si él tendría algo conmigo. Él me miró serio, en verdad me preocupó, y simplemente me dijo "Nunca, porque tú eres familiar de Genzo". ¿Acaso debo cambiar mi código genético y realizarme un recambio sanguíneo total para que esa tonta idea deje su mente? ¿o tal vez debía hacer desaparecer a mi primo de la faz de la tierra? Momento...esa no es mala idea, jaja. Ah...no lo sé.

Entonces me dije, si él no te quiere alguien más estará interesado en ti y te valorará. Pues bien, apliqué el "no me interesas" y lo traté como trataría a Shimano o Kawabe, ya saben, con un simple cariño de amigos y demostrando tanta atracción por él como por Tsubasa. ¿Debo decir que resultó muy efectivo? Aunque demasiado efectivo para mi gusto, porque a la semana se pseudo ennovió con una tipa ¡por qué a mi! Todo me salió chueco. Era tan doloroso verlo con ella, tan molestoso, tan irritante... Ése sí que fue un golpe bajo a mi orgullo. Pues bien, si él lo quería así, así sería. Igual y yo seguía dolida por mi fallida relación con mi primer novio. Pero no me dejaría, no iba a flaquear. De seguro la emoción por Ken pasaría como siempre me pasaban ese tipo de atracciones. Pero...no pasó.

_Si algún día decidieras alejarte nuevamente de aquí_

_Cerraría cada puerta para que nunca pudieras salir_

_Te regalo mis silencios, te regalo mi nariz_

_Yo te doy hasta mis huesos pero quédate aquí_

Está bien, lo admito...celos, celos y más celos hicieron presa de mi. Estaba que no soportaba ni a mi sombra. Mi tristeza y desesperación pasaron a ser agresividad y finalmente coraje. No quería verlo, no quería hablarle, no quería saber nada más de él. Obviamente a Ken eso no le pareció nada normal, así que un día me encaró y muy enojado me exigió explicaciones sobre mi comportamiento. Yo no quería decir nada, pero él me presionaba; yo seguía tozuda y él seguía insistiendo. De pronto comenzó a gritarme, yo me defendí y lo mandé al diablo, y como respuesta...me besó. Nah, pero la cosa no terminó tan bien como se suponía, porque no sé de dónde mi maldito orgullo afloró y en lugar de permitirme corresponderle, me separé de él y le di tal bofetada que lo dejé mirando de lado. Estaba confundida, sorprendida, emocionada, contenta...así que huí de su presencia.

Todos los demás sospecharon que habíamos discutido de nuevo, y que aquella vez fue peor que las anteriores, porque esta vez era Ken quien me evitaba. Creo que me había equivocado, pero además de no querer reconocerlo no quería ya hurgar en aquella situación que no auguraba un final feliz para mi. Al poco tiempo él terminó con su novia, pero aun así siguió distante. Debido a que era inevitable, porque compartimos el mismo círculo de amigos, reiniciamos nuestras breves conversaciones, que así permanecieron y permanecen.

Hace como una semana que nos graduamos del Instituto, y durante el tiempo de la disputa retomé mi hobby de observarlo, aunque latosamente se sumaron unas cursis exhalaciones demás de anhídrido carbónico, ¿cómo les dice Naoko? Ah sí...suspiritos. Ella, mi mejor amiga, y Kazuki, mi mejor amigo, insistían en que hable con él, pero yo les decía que no había nada más que tratar. Entonces ambos sostuvieron la absurda hipótesis de que me había enamorado, ¿pueden creerlo? De quién, les pregunté, y ellos sólo se miraron y luego me vieron con reproche ¿acaso insinuaban que estaba enamorada de Ken? ¡no! no podía ser...

Y fue ayer que me enteré casualmente que él se irá a Yokohama, a la juvenil de un club de allá. Yokohama no está muy lejos, pero el que él lo esté sí era entristecedor. Igual y supuestamente yo no sé nada, escuché sin querer que se despedía de Takeshi y preferí no intervenir ¿para qué? Si él no quería contarme nada yo no iba a rogarle ni a pedirle explicaciones de por qué no lo había hecho. Aunque lo extrañaré, de eso no hay duda.

Hasta ahora no entiendo ¿para qué demonios Kazuki me dijo que escribiera todo esto? No tiene sentido y el papel ya se acabó hace rato, por lo que llevo un buen tiempo simplemente piensa y piensa. ¿Qué quiere que analice? ¿qué conclusión espera que saque? De todos modos Ken se irá, no volveré a verlo quién sabe por cuánto tiempo y quizá cuando nos reencontremos ya estaremos cada uno felizmente con alguien más. Siempre seremos amigos, él siempre verá mi apellido como una insoportable mancha en mi y yo siempre pensaré en él, aunque no se lo merezca.

_Porque eres tú mi sol, la fe con que vivo_

_La potencia de mi voz, los pies con que camino_

_Eres tú amor mis ganas de reír_

_El adiós que no sabré decir porque nunca podré vivir sin ti_

-Oye tú, ¿ya acabaste?

-¡Vete a freír monos, Sorimachi!

-¿Estás llorando?

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras –rápidamente me limpio la traicionera y estúpida gota de agua salada que casi resbala por mi mejilla

-¿Sabías que eres la mujer más insufrible, tonta, caprichosa e insoportable del planeta? –si eso no es un mejor amigo, no sé qué será ¿un Judas, quizá?

-Por algo soy tu mejor amiga –replico mordazmente, que ni crea que me va a ganar al juego de palabras

-Hay alguien que quiere verte –me dice luego de contemplarme con esa mirada de ternurita que pocas veces ven los demás, yo la veo más seguido

-No quiero ver a nadie –tengo derecho, estoy en mi habitación, y será mi habitación hasta que no me vaya definitivamente del Toho, eso es, en dos días

Pero como Kazuki es tan fiel amigo, se va y yo ignoro a quien quiera que sea que entró luego que él se fue.

-Vine a despedirme

-Ah...que te vaya bien –no volteo pero tiemblo ¿alguna vez sintieron que un doloroso vacío se abre de repente en el pecho?

-Antes de irme sólo quería decirte algo

-¿Que le mande saludos a Genzo? –qué querían, jamás dejaré de ser sarcástica, ni en los momentos menos propicios

-Voy a extrañarte –no voy a voltear, pero presiento que Ken se acercó más a mi

-No creo que te dure mucho, ya verás que se te pasa –si no se va pronto voy a ponerme a llorar sin razón, y no quiero que me vea en tan espantoso espectáculo, nunca lo hizo y no quiero que lo haga jamás

Sigue aquí, no dice nada más, siento como que no me quita la mirada de encima.

-Ya dijiste lo que querías ¿no? Apúrate o se te va a hacer tarde –me animo y volteo a mirarlo a los ojos para ver por qué no se ha ido ya, pero ¿por qué se ve triste?

-Perdóname

-No tengo nada que perdonarte

-Fui muy cobarde

-No sé a qué te refieres –finjo demencia, a eso nadie me gana

-No pude decírtelo antes

-¿Decirme que te ibas? –trato de ser lo más hiriente posible, para que sepa cuánto me dolió el que no me lo dijera antes

-No, decirte que te amo

¡Momento! Detengan el tiempo y rebobinemos si se puede, ¿qué me acaba de decir?

-¿Qué?

-Te amo, y no te lo dije antes –como yo no respondo, porque mi quijada está en el piso, él me dedica una sonrisa triste y da media vuelta para irse

-¿Aunque sea una Wakabayashi? –tenía que asegurarme que no era otra confusión suya, como la vez del beso aquél

-Aunque lo seas y aunque sigas enamorada de Schneider –no entiendo por qué su voz tiembla con cierto coraje

-Yo no estoy enamorada de Karl, ya no –al pan, pan y al vino, vino, después de todo es la verdad

Él vuelve a mirarme, "es ahora o nunca", sé que eso me diría Kazuki si estuviera ahí.

-Yo también te amo –digo, aunque no puedo creer que tamaña cursilería saliera de mi boca ¿cómo lo hice? ¿no estoy drogada, cierto? Pero extrañamente me siento libre y me siento bien ¡al fin lo dije!

Ni piensen que les voy a contar lo que siguió, porque me lo reservo para mi solita, y con mucho gusto para que se lo sepan. Pero ahora al menos sé que sólo es la distancia la que nos separará y que podré darme maneras de irme a Yokohama. Después de todo soy yo, la terca, insoportable, incomprendida, altanera y...bah, no tengo tantos dedos para enumerar mis atributos, jaja. Simplemente soy Paola Wakabayashi, y aquí donde me ven toda antiromántica y anticursi, admito que estoy enamorada y que es el mejor sentimiento que mi corazón ha albergado, eso si es el corazón y no el hígado o el páncreas el que lo alberga.

Estoy enamorada de alguien que fue, es y siempre será mi amigo; de alguien que fue, es y será un apoyo para mi; de alguien que fue, es y será mi confidente; de alguien que fue, es y será siempre mi querido karate keeper...

-Eso sí quedó cursi

-¡¡Cállate Kazuki!

-Osh...

-Y bueno, es el fin...

OWARI 

Supuestamente, tan supuesto como que Azumi sólo es amiga de Taro, éste debía ser un songfic, pero la letra de la canción es tan breve que como que se perdió en medio de tanta descripción. Aun así indico que la canción es "Tú" de Shakira (¿así es el título? Ya qué).

Y ahí va, otro fic más de la complicada relación Paola – Ken XDD La canción me gustó porque creo refleja el sentimiento que para mi tiene esa pareja.

Un día me dije que debía hacer una especie de confesión de la germano japonesa, pero no hallé motivos ni ganas para hacerlo. Hasta que no sé por qué de pronto se me ocurrió. Quedó cursi, ya lo sé, pero no tan meloso ¿qué no? XDD


End file.
